1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of photosensitive members aligned in parallel with one another and an exposure device arranged in an upper position with respect to the photosensitive members.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus (e.g., a printer) with a plurality of photosensitive drums and an exposure device (e.g., an LED unit) to emit light and expose the photosensitive drums to the light is known. The photosensitive drums may be aligned in line in parallel with one another, and the exposure device may be arranged in an upper position with respect to the plurality of photosensitive drums. The image forming apparatus may further have an exposure controller (e.g., an LED control board), which controls irradiation of the light from the exposure device, and the exposure controller may be arranged in an upper position with respect to the exposure device.
The image forming apparatus may further be equipped with a power board, which converts externally supplied alternating current power to direct current power. The power board may further convert the direct current power into different levels of voltages and supply the different-leveled voltages to each component deployed in the image forming apparatus.